


Sketches and diagrams for my various stories

by KenzieMa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Sketches, these are visual aids I've been using while I write that may interest my readers!, visuals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieMa/pseuds/KenzieMa
Summary: This is a collection of the visual aids I have made and been using as I write my fics. Everything depicted here has been described in my writing, but it helps to have visuals, especially when writing three very different stories at the same time.





	1. Study group allince web

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alliance tree I made that shows all of the kids from the study group and why they were invited to join. Some listed here are not yet a part of the Group, but will be eventually.

This is an alliance tree I made that shows all of the kids from the study group and why they were invited to join. Some listed here are not yet a part of the Group, but will be eventually.

The circles next to the houses show their political leaning, fully shaded being Dark, unshaded Light and half shaded Grey.

The AH or GH shows the status of the house, be that Great and Honorable or Ancient and Honorable, the latter being the older more powerful houses. Their is a tier above Ancient and Honorable, which is Ancient and Noble, but there are very few of those and none at Hogwarts. These Houses are the founders, the Peverells and the Blacks.

If there is a house allied with more than one other I have placed their initial next to it, see houses Greengrass and MacDougal as well as Weasley and Abbot.

 

 

 

 


	2. All relevant house alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more comprehensive look at the blood alliances in action within the story. This list includes many that won't be relevant for many chapters, but it's here for you to refrence as needed.

The symbols next to the names serve a similar purpose as the circles in the last diagram. The moon is dark aligned families, the star light alligned families and the cloud grey alligned families.

 

  


	3. Harry's scars, age 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a visual showing all of the scars that have been mentioned throughout the fic so far. This will be updated as needed as the fic progresses.


	4. The Dark Lord Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my story 'For the love of Salazar' here is my depiction of Harry in his get up for the ministry raid and consequent time travel. Just in case my description was at all confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was doodled during math class when I came up with the plot so sorry for the graph paper.


End file.
